Le murmure du vent
by Kitsu-Sanada
Summary: Histoire d'une jeune Kunoichi personnage de ma création qui assiste à la mort de ses parents et en reste traumatisée pendant de longues années. Elle fait ensuite son entrée à Konoha pour le meilleur et pour le pire...


**_Bonjour à tous! et oui je reviens encore avec une nouvelle histoire! mais vous en faites pas je vais continuer les deux autres ^^' donc j'ai été absente longtemps car mon cher pc ne marchai plus (il avait deux ventilo de grillé) et maintenant qu'il est réparé tout va bien! Alors je vous explique cette histoire : C'est l'histoire d'une kunoichi que j'ai inventé. en fait j'ai repri un de mes personnages d'un forum rp naruto et j'ai décidé d'écrire son histoire (tout dans le contexte naruto avec les perso et tout) donc voila! j'espere que ça vous plaira j'attends vos reviews !  
ps : je ne dévoile pas le nom de mon personnage pour l'instant, vous l'apprendrez en même temps qu'elle :p_**

Le murmure du vent.

_**Chapitre 1 : Le sang et le feu.**_

Du sang. Du sang partout. C'est le premier souvenir que j'ai. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement quel âge j'avais à ce moment là. Entre 4 et 6 ans il me semble. Mes souvenirs sont flous. Tout ce que je voyais n'était qu'horreur, une horreur brouillée par mes larmes silencieuses. Au cours des années, mes souvenirs ne se sont pas dissipés, je m'en souviens nettement, comme si cela datait d'hier.  
Il était tard - normalement j'aurais déjà dû être au lit à cette heure là - mais par un caprice j'avais réussi à prolonger mon séjour en compagnie de mes parents. Nous étions donc paisiblement installés dans le petit salon. Mes parents discutaient de choses et d'autres et moi je me contentais de les regarder parler. Ils étaient beaux mes parents... Ma mère, Akane, avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos, et des yeux bleus clairs. Mon père, Mizuki, avait des cheveux chatains clairs taillés en pointes fines, et de magnifiques yeux noirs. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau très pâle, caractéristique dont j'ai hérité. D'ailleurs, on pourrait dire que je suis un mélange des attributs de mes parents. J'ai les yeux bleux très foncés, presque noirs et mes cheveux chatains foncés sont presque aussi longs que ceux de ma mère. Tout comme elle j'ai les traits fins. Je lui ressemble beaucoup je trouve...

Soudain, des voix, graves, presques terrifiantes rien que par leur timbre s'étaient faites entendre dans les rues. Mes parents semblaient alarmés. Etrange. Nous vivions pourtant dans un petit village tranquille. Mais apparemment quelque chose m'échappait, quelque chose que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre à cette époque. Mes parents se regardaient, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Leurs regards s'alternaient entre moi et la porte d'entrée. Dehors, la lumière blanchâtre de la lune avait disparu. Elle avait laissé place à une lumière rouge-orangée qui ne cessait de s'agiter, comme si elle avait été vivante. Une étrange ôdeur était venue me chatouiller les narines. Une ôdeur que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Cela sentait comme quand maman ratait un plat dans le four. Quelque chose brûlait. En fait, c'était tout notre petit village qui était en feu. A travers la fenêtre, on pouvait voir l'épaisse fumée noire se déplacer lourdement, poussée par le vent. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui se passait, je n'en avais pas vraiment conscience vu mon jeune âge. Je savais juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Je savais également, à voir l'expression de mes parents, que c'était quelque chose de dangereux. Je n'avais jamais vu mes parents être ainsi terrifiés. Ma mère m'avait instinctivement serrée contre elle, cherchant desespérément une solution, une manière d'agir pour me protéger. Mon père avait saisit son ninja-tô, non pas pour se battre, mais pour me l'offrir. Je le compris lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi et me le tendit en disant :

"Tiens ma chérie, prends-le. Je voulais qu'il te revienne à ma mort, je pense que ce moment est enfin arrivé."

Difficile pour moi de comprendre clairement ces paroles. Il m'avait fait un cadeau, et j'en étais heureuse. Je lui avais sourit, innocemment, sans savoir que ce sourire serait le dernier qu'il verrait. Ses yeux brillaient, de joie et de tristesse en même temps. Je reportai mon regard sur la lame, que j'avais tirée du fourreau. Magnifique. Si lisse, si brillante sous l'éclat de la lampe. Un magnifique dragon était gravé le long de la lame. La poignée noire était entourée de fils dorés et le fourreau était noir et or. Sur le fourreau était écrit en Kanji le mot 'Honneur'. L'honneur... je ne connaissais pas encore sa valeur. Ce court katana était incontestablement le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Mais la contemplation de mon cadeau ne dura pas longtemps. Les voix s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées. Cette fois, ma mère se leva d'un bond, toujours en me tenant fermement contre elle. Elle m'avait tendu à mon père afin qu'il m'embrasse. Il m'avait murmuré un 'je t'aime' auquel j'avais répondu. Puis elle s'était précipitée vers un placard dissimulé au fond de la pièce. Elle m'enferma dans le placard, maladroitement dans sa précipitation. Je ne voulais pas rester dans le noir et je voulus sortir. Elle me repoussa violament à l'interieur et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger, et de ne faire aucun bruit. Je boudais, mécontente, il me fut donc facile de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle me sourit en me disant qu'elle m'aimait, puis elle referma les portes. Pas assez, puisqu'il y avait un mince filet de lumière qui passait entre les deux portes. Je décidais donc de regarder par cette étroite ouverture ce qui se passait,malheureusement j'allais regretter ce geste de curiosité.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et tout s'enchaina très vite. Des hommes - au moins six - très grands, vêtus de noirs et armés jusqu'aux dents étaient entrés. Ils avaient hurlés des paroles que je n'avais pas comprises. Mon père et ma mère s'étaient interposés, mais à deux contre six ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Il y eu un jet de sang, puis un autre, et plusieurs... J'entendis ma mère hurler. Je vis mes parents tomber à terre, dans une marre de sang. Ils ne bougeaient plus, bien qu'ils eurent encore les yeux ouverts. J'attendais, assaillie par la peur. Les hommes s'en allèrent rapidement après avoir pillé le garde-manger. Ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de fouiller la maison. Après tout, comment auraient-ils pu deviner que j'étais ici ? Même lorsque mes larmes avaient commencé à couler je n'avais pas fait de bruit. Je ne sais combien de temps passa, pendant lequel je ne cessai d'appeler mes parents qui ne me répondaient pas. Je n'osais pas bouger. Ma mère me l'avait interdit, il ne fallait pas que je lui désobéisse. Finalement, un autre homme était entré précipitamment dans la maison. Il avait vu mes parents étalés au sol et s'était alarmé. Il se mit à fouiller partout, et j'avais peur qu'il me trouve. Finalement après avoir fouillé le bas, il se tappa sur le front comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il s'avança vers mon placard, pourtant bien dissimulé. Il m'ouvrit la porte, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

"Ah, tu es là. Dieu merci."

Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais il semblait heureux de me voir. Apparemment il ne me voulait aucun mal. Il y avait enfin une personne qui s'occupait de moi, après des heures d'attente. Il se pencha vers moi et me tendit ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant et il ne faisait pas peur comme les autres hommes. Je me laissai donc aller dans ses bras, continuant de verser mes larmes sans bruit.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien petite ?" me demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête vaguement. Pour moi tout allait bien, je n'avais pas été blessée. Juste choquée, mais je n'en avais pas encore conscience. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où l'on passait devant mes parents, il me couvrit les yeux et me murmura : "ne regarde pas". J'obéis. J'en avais déjà assez vu de mon placard. Il m'entraina dehors où un cheval et une charette l'attendaient. Il me déposa sur le banc en bois juste à côté de lui, me mit une couverture sur le dos et se mit en route. Il parla durant tout le chemin, se présentant comme un ami de papa et maman. Apparemment il avait été leur sensei à une époque. Il se nommait Akira. Il était bien plus âgé que mes parents, je l'avais sû grace à sa barbe blanche. Il avait l'âge d'être mon grand-père. Je lui donnais environs 55 ans. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait, je me demandais simplement quand je rentrerais chez moi. Après plusieures minutes de route, nous étions arrivés dans un autre petit village. Nous entrâmes dans une petite maison, la sienne apparemment. Il me demanda de m'installer sur une chaise, et il fit de même. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas lâché le cadeau que mon père m'avait fait.

"Bon écoute moi petite. Oh bon sang je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ! Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?"

Un jeu de devinettes ? Facile, je connaissais la réponse. Je pouvais répondre. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui donner mon nom, mais aucun son ne sortit. J'essayais plusieurs fois, sans succès. Terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir perdu ma voix je me remit à pleurer. Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa doucement le dos.

"Allons allons, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu me le diras plus tard d'accord ? Bien, maintenant, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Voila, comme tu dois t'en douter, le village dans lequel tu vivais a été attaqué. Et... comme tu dois sûrement t'en être rendue compte, tes parents sont... morts. Tu ne les reverra plus. Désolé."

L'idée de ne plus revoir mes parents était insupportable. Même si je ne comprenais pas tout, je savais que je ne les reverrais pas et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, et mes pleurs auraients sûrement été insupportables s'ils n'avaient pas été muets. Le vieux monsieurs attendit que je me sois un peu calmé puis il reprit :

"Ils m'ont demandé de m'occuper de toi s'il leur arrivait quelque chose un jour. Quand j'ai su que ton village était attaqué, je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Je suis content de voir que tu n'a rien. A partir de maintenant, tu vivras avec moi, je te montrerai tout ce qu'un ninja doit savoir. Je suis un peu comme ton maitre tu vois ?"

J'acquiesçais. Il avait enfin une signification pour moi. Akira était mon maitre, il allait me former pour que je sois un ninja aussi douée que mes parents. Il soupira et murmura :

"T'es parents étaient de grands ninjas tu sais, ils étaient vraiment très doués. C'est si malheureux ce qui leur est arrivé..."

Il continua ainsi à m'expliquer des choses pendants des heures. Ma maison brûlée, mes parents morts, je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'écouter et de rester avec lui. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête de temps à autres. Pendant des années je me contentai d'hocher la tête, affirmativement ou négativement celon ce qu'on me disais. Les moments avec lui étaient bons, agréables, paisibles. La plupart du temps, il me parlait de mes parents. Cela m'interessait beaucoup. J'aimais sa companie.

Il m'expliquait notamment ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient jeunes, comment ils étaient tombés amoureux alors qu'ils se detestaient au début. Ensemble ils avaient fait d'incroyables progrès. D'après lui, ils étaient plus forts en couple qu'individuellement. Ils formaient un tout, ils étaient complémentaires tout simplement. Il pensait que chaque ninja pouvait trouver son partenaire. Chaque personne avait besoin d'une autre pour être plus puissant. L'harmonie et la fluidité avec laquelle ils évoluaient le laissait parfois sans voix. Même s'il avait déjà connu des ninjas complémentaires, jamais il n'avait vu un couple si parfais. Ils étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre et c'était le destin qui les avaient réunis dans la même équipe. A la manière dont il en parlait, je voyais clairement qu'il s'était attaché à eux comme à ses propres enfants. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait absolument tenu à me garder près de lui. J'étais une part d'eux. Au fond de lui il me considérait peut-être déjà comme sa fille qui sait ?

Grâce à ses histoires, le souvenir de mes parents ne s'effaça jamais de ma mémoire. Malheureusement, celui de leur mort non plus. Il avait des photos d'eux sur sa cheminée. Je les regardais tout le temps. Ces photos me permirent d'avoir un souvenir encore plus net de chacun de leur traits. Plus ils me parlaient d'eux, plus leur image se gravait profondément, dans mon coeur et dans ma tête. Il entretenait mes souvenir comme on entretient un feu. On ranime les braises pour éviter qu'il ne s'éteigne et pour qu'il prenne de plus en plus d'empleur. Mes souvenirs étaient comme le feu. Ils ne mourraient jamais, toujours réanimés par une nouvelle histoire ou une nouvelle photo.

Le jour de la mort de mes parents resta ainsi profondément gravé en moi, me paralysant d'avantage dans le traumatisme qu'il avait causé.

Cette nuit là je dormis très mal. Le souvenir trop frais de leur mort me hantais chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Je tremblais, j'avais peur de rester seule dans ma chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Si j'arrivais à m'endormir, cela ne durait que très peu de temps. Je me réveillais en sueur et en larmes, hurlant silencieusement de toutes mes forces. Le vieux monsieur ne pouvait pas m'entendre. D'ailleurs, il dormait d'un sommeil de plombs lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte de sa chambre. J'avais doucement toqué à la porte pour le réveiller. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, j'étais allé à côté de lui pour le tirer par le bras. Après plusieurs secousses et plusieurs grognements de sa part, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du couloir lui permit clairement de voir dans quel état de peur j'étais. Il soupira et me sourit tendrement. Ce sourire seul réussit à réchauffer mon coeur.

"Qu'y a-t-il petite ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochais la tête puis baissais les yeux.

"Hum... Tu as fait un cauchemard sans doute. Allez grimpe ! Tu vas dormir avec moi cette nuit."

Il repoussa les couvertures et m'aida à m'installer dans son lit. Le matelas était moelleux et la couette était chaude. Il y avait de la place dans son lit étant donné que c'était un lit double. Je me demandais s'il avait déjà eu une femme. Vu son âge avancé je pensais que oui. Mais dans ce cas où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était morte comme papa et maman ? Cette pensée ramena une image de mes parents allongés dans le sang. Effrayée je cachais ma tête sous la couette et tremblais. Mon maitre se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt les tremblements cessèrent. Sa présence était rassurante. Je m'endormie collée à lui. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit je me réveillais, harcelée par les images de mes parents morts. Je revoyais tantôt leurs yeux exorbités de terreur, tantôt les jets de sang. Il m'arrivait aussi d'entendre les hurlements de ma mère. Je me souvenais parfaitement chaque détails de cette soirée. Mes parents affolés, leur envie de me protéger quoiqu'il arrive, leur vaine tentative pour défendre leur vie, et leur corps qui s'écroulent au sol. Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi j'avais perdu ma voix. Plus tard, l'évidence me frapperait. C'est tout simplement dû au traumatisme que m'a infligé la mort de mes parents.

Comme je me réveillais souvent et que je me mettais à trembler, mon maître se réveillait aussi. J'avais conscience que je le dérangeais et qu'il aurait été mieux si j'étais restée dans mon lit. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à retourner dans ma chambre. La perspective de rester seule dans le noir m'effrayai. J'avais de la chance dans mon malheur. La personne qui m'avait receuillie avait l'air très gentille. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir arrachée à la mort. Car si personne n'était venue me chercher, je serais rester enfermée dans ce placard indéfiniment. J'aurais sûrement fini par en mourir. Il m'avait donc sauvé la vie, et il allait en plus m'apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir, aussi bien intellectuellement que techniquement. Grâce à lui je deviendrais quelqu'un de bien, tout comme mes parents.

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, mon maître n'était plus là. Aucune trace de lui dans la chambre. Je commençais à croire que j'avais rêvé ce sauvetage et que j'étais en fait toute seule. Mon esprit de petite fille commença à divaguer et à se forger toutes sortes d'histoires. On avait sûrement enlevé mon maître, cela expliquerait pourquoi il était partit sans me prévenir. Il m'avait laissé seule alors que j'avais confiance en lui et que j'avais trouvé un refuge auprès de lui. Tout semblait s'écrouler autour de moi. Soudain, plus rien n'avait de sens. Affolée je commençais à m'agiter dans le lit sans savoir que faire. Je m'étais redressée et tenait la couette fermement serrée contre moi. Plus que tout j'avais peur que _ces_ hommes reviennent me chercher. Chaque bruit que j'entendais me faisaient sursauter. Je tremblais à présent et des sueurs froides parcouraient mon dos. Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Immobile, je retenais ma respiration en attendant une quelconque manifestation. Une voix résonna alors en bas. Une voix qui m'étais familière.

"Hey petite ! Je suis rentré ! Tu es réveillée ?" demanda mon maitre du bas des escaliers.

Je lui criais un 'oui' muet. J'avais oublié que ma voix refusait de se manifester depuis hier soir. Je me levais et descendais rapidement les marches, me jetant à son cou. Il me serra contre lui pendant un long moment. Cette étreinte me fis énormément de bien. Toute mes engoisses disparaissaient lorsqu'il était près de moi ou lorsque je sentais la châleur de son corps.

"Eh bien, je suis content de voir que tu ne t'es pas enfuie. J'espère que mon absence ne t'as pas trop étonnée."

Je fis non le de la tête en essayant de prendre un air rassuré. Il ne se laissa pas tromper, comme je m'en doutais.

"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais peur. Seulement, tu dormais si paisiblement pour une fois. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, ta nuit avait été déjà assez agitée comme ça."

Je regardais la porte d'entrée, me demandant où il avait bien pu aller aussi tôt le matin. Apparemment il sembla comprendre le sens de mon geste puisqu'il me dit :

"Je suis allé à Konoha aujourd'hui. C'était le village natal de tes parents, et le mien. Je suis partis tôt parce que ce n'est pas tout prêt. Il faut quelques heures à cheval. Bref, je suis allé là-bas pour signaler l'attaque de ton petit village. Je leur ai également demandé s'ils m'autorisaient à t'éduquer hors du village afin que tu ne subisse pas toute la pression qu'il y a là-bas. Ils ont tenu un conseil qui a duré plus de d'une heure et finalement ils ont accepté, à condition que je t'emmène là-bas le plus tôt possible pour qu'ils te voient, et que tu réintègre le village avant tes 11 ans. Tu réintègreras l'académie et tu passera l'examen à tes 12 ans, comme les autres ninjas."

Je grimaçais. Je me voyais déjà vivre dans cette maison pour le restant de mes jours. Au lieu de ça, il faudrait que je la quitte dans quelques années. Mon maître avait bien sûr fait tout ça pour moi. Il voulait que j'ai la meilleure éducation possible, il voulait que j'ai un endroit où vivre une fois qu'il serait partit. Il faisait pour moi ce qu'il aurait fait pour mes parents ou pour sa fille. Et pour cela, il avait droit à tout mon respect et à toute ma reconnaissance. Je lui serais toujours dévouée, sans limite. Je me plierais à toutes ses contraintes, je supporterais tout pour devenir un parfait ninja. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le décevoir. Je voulais qu'il puisse être fier de moi, et qu'il ne regrette pas de m'avoir prit sous son aile.  
N'étant pas née à Konoha, je n'étais pas considérée comme un ninja de ce village. J'étais pour le moment neutre, mais l'année de mes 10 ans je quitterais cette neutralité pour devenir un membre du village caché de la feuille. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il fallait que ce soit l'année de mes 10 ans que j'aille au village. Mon maître m'expliqua plus tard que c'était simplement pour que je sois considérée comme membre officiel du village. Il fallait que je fasse un minimum d'études à l'académie, et que je passe un certain nombre d'années (deux en l'occurence) dans le village pour pouvoir passer mon examen et devenir membre définitivement. Je devais être considérée comme un élément essentiel pour passer mon examen. La perspective de vivre dans un autre village ne me dérangeais pas, du moment que j'y vivais avec mon maître. C'était tout ce qui comptais pour moi. Rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne servait à rien d'y penser. Il me restait environs 4 ans pour me préparer à l'idée de quitter ma maison. Aussi, à partir du moment où j'avais sû que je n'y resterais pas éternellement, j'arrêtais de la considérer comme mienne. Ce n'était à présent qu'une maison de passage dans laquelle je resterais le temps d'un apprentissage.  
La journée se déroula normalement. Nous repassâmes chez moi pour me prendre quelques affaires - mon maître prenant grand soin de ne pas me laisser voir les corps de mes parents. Il décida de ne pas m'emmener à Konoha aujourd'hui. Il me laissait le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Etant donné que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, je me contentais de faire ce qu'il me demandais. Nous nous occupâmes de son champs et enfin il m'intalla dans la bibliothèque pour me faire la lecture. Il n'avait aucune idée du genre de choses que j'aimais entendre, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'aimais. Il choisit donc un ouvrage au hasard et commença à le lire. C'était une histoire fantastique, avec une princesse, un prince, des dragons... Tout ce qui fait le bonheur et les rêves d'un jeune enfant. J'écoutais attentivement. L'histoire me plaisai beaucoup, et mon maître avait un certain talent pour lire. Je l'arrêtais plusieurs fois de la main pour qu'il recommence un passage que je n'avais pas compris, ou que j'avais particulièrement apprécié. Il était d'une patience innégalable, et ses gestes étaient d'une tendresse absolue. Il avait fini par me prendre sur ses genoux pour me montrer ce qu'il lisait. Il passait son index sous les mots qu'il lisait pour que je puisse les reconnaître. Je remuais mes lèvres de la même manière que lui pour m'entrainer à prononcer les mots. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais perdu ma voix que je devais perdre l'habitude de parler. Le faible souffle qui s'échappait de ma gorge pendant que j'épelais les mots ne suffisait même pas à produire un murmure. Mon maître semblait heureux de voir que la lecture m'intéressais. Lui-même adorait lire et avait offert de nombreux livres à mes parents. Il me précisa que si je le voulais, il pouvait retourner les chercher dans ma maison. J'hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord. Il me promit donc que le lendemain nous retournerions là-bas et que l'on en profiterait pour enterrer mes parents.

"Ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. C'est indigne pour eux." me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je lui souris gentiment. Il était tellement intentionné avec moi. Il pensait avant tout à mon bonheur et cela me faisais chaud au coeur. Je ne saurais jamais comment le remercier. Il était tout pour moi à présent. C'était la seule famille qui me restait. Car pour moi, il faisait partit de ma famille. C'était le seul qui avait voulut s'occuper de moi et qui m'aimait comme un père pourrait aimer sa fille. Les seules choses qui me restais de mes parents étaient les souvenirs, et le ninja-tô de mon père. Mon maître avait vite compri que cela avait appartenu à mon père et il avait été heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas été volé. Il l'avait posé sur la cheminée avec les photos, me répétant que c'était le mien et qu'il me le rendrais quand j'aurais l'âge de m'en servir. J'étais heureuse avec lui et j'étais persuadée que je n'aurais pu tomber sur meilleur tuteur.

Finalement, la fatigue commença à s'emparer de moi. Ma nuit agitée avait été très courte, d'autant plus que je m'étais éveillée tôt le lendemain. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mes yeux me piquaient, et je bâillais de plus en plus souvent. Mon maître fini par s'en appercevoir et me demanda gentiment si j'étais fatiguée. Je lui fit signe que non. Je voulais qu'il continu son histoire, je voulais encore l'entendre lire. Mais il était plus raisonnable que moi et décida qu'il était temps de se coucher. Il me porta dans ses bras et m'emenna dans ma chambre. La vue de cette pièce sombre me fit peur et je m'accrochais à sa chemise. Il sourit et ferma la porte. Cette nuit encore je dormirais avec lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit soin d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau et de le poser à côté de moi, pour éviter que je me relève pendant la nuit. Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et me glissa sous les draps. Il s'installa de son côté, m'embrassa sur le front et me souhaita la bonne nuit. Le silence était total, rien ne bougeait. Au dehors on entendait simplement le souffle du vent. Murmure apaisant qui me berça jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Demain la journée serait éprouvante. On allait enterrer mes parents. Ce sera la première fois que je les revois depuis leur mort. Mon maître m'avait promis qu'on leur offrirait un enterrement digne. Il avait fait construire deux cercueils dans lesquelles ils reposeraient à jamais. Ce sera pour moi l'occasion de leur faire mes adieux, une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant ils continueraient de vivre dans ma tête parmis mes souvenirs, et dans mon coeur. Ce coeur meurtrit dont ils emportaient une partie dans leur tombe...


End file.
